Broken Things
by Inkandtrees
Summary: What happens when Klaus meets someone new? Someone...human? She's different than anyone else he's ever met. What was her past like? How does he fit in? Will she be the quiet before his storm? Or will their tempers collide? This will be a lengthy fanfic, it may get boring in places but back story takes time. Bare with me. I do not own TVD, The Originals, or any characters.
1. Prologue

**I do not own TVD or The Originals or any of the characters.**

**This is my first fanfiction with an OC. Please review! I have a lot of this story already written, it's just a matter of typing it up. I will update at least once a week! This fanfic does touch on Klaus / Caroline, Stefan / Rebekah, Elena / Damon but it mostly focuses on Klaus & my OC. **

**This is the prologue, just a teaser. :) The future chapters will be much longer, I just wanted to get SOMETHING posted.**

**Disclaimer: I'm slightly pissed because there will be some similarities between my OC and Camille but I wrote my story first! I just had not posted it yet, hopefully as her character develops in The Originals it will deviate from my OC. **

**Please review.**

* * *

Klaus arrived, Tyler lying next to her curled in a ball. "Please Klaus, kill me now." And he did. Not for Tyler but for his own satisfaction. Caroline was dead at the hands of Tyler. Tyler had been drinking and getting too rough with Caroline and the mutt had accidently bit her! Klaus couldn't make it there in time to save her. He has been out of the country and Carolina was hiding in Florida with Tyler. Klaus had given Caroline the proper burial in Mystic Falls. That would always be her home and Klaus liked to think it was what she would have wanted. He took Tyler's body to an alley and let the rats have their fill before dumping him in the Atlantic.

It had been 117 years since he had found her body; decayed and lifeless from the bite of a werewolf. Yet the nightmares never ceased. It seemed like only yesterday he had first met Caroline. Her beauty breathtaking but more importantly she was a light when the sun had left him long ago. She was a staple in his life, a constant. She kept his humanity in place without even being his. He had never kept the promise he made her of showing her the world and all it had to offer. Klaus was indeed a monster, a heartless vessel that toured this planet for eternity. He was too shellfish to die, too scared, yet he had no purpose in life now other than destruction, chaos, and depression.

* * *

When Klaus had cleaned up Tyler's mess, a small piece that had been mended not too long ago snapped inside him. Klaus traveled up and down the coast killing, ravishing, and destroying. Finally, when he thought he couldn't carry on anymore Stefan and Rebekah had shown up; pulling his haggard body from the lowest of gutters.


	2. Evans

I do not own TVD or The Originals. I do not own any of the characters other than my OC.

Here is the first chapter. Things will pick up as the story moves along but it will take some time. I hope you enjoy. Please review, follow, favorite. I was upset I only received one review on the prologue but I chalk that up to it's length.

I do proof read before posting but I could miss something. I apologize for any errors.

* * *

"Brother. Are you listening? Stefan and I are going out tonight and you **WILL **be going with us. You need to get out of this house."

"Bekah. I am not your child. I come and go as I please. Remember who is the eldest, dear sister." Klaus let the phrase "dear sister' hang in the air as a means of warning for his displeasure at being treated like a juvenile.

"Nik, I will not let you spend another century mourning Caro-"

Her sentence was cut short, her air way restricted. Klaus had her pinned to the wall by her throat, her feet dangling 8 inches off the floor. Stefan entered the room, vamping to Klaus and shoving him from Rebekah.

"Calm down. She just cares about you. Look, we all loved and cared about… her. But she would have wanted you to continue to live a full and happy life without her and without chaos."

Klaus returned to the chair in his room, sitting in silence.

"Come on Rebekah. Give him time." Stefan said as he grasped Rebekah's hand in his own and pulled her toward the door.

"Time?! Time?" Rebekah exclaimed, tearing her hand from Stefan's in frustration but she stopped short when Stefan's eyes cut her down.

"Fine. Be ready at 9 Nik." She said defiantly as her chin rose into the air. She exited the room with Stefan in tow.

* * *

"Honestly Nik, you could cheer up a bit. You're wealthy, powerful, and in one of the hottest clubs Arizona can offer. It's Friday night and we are immortal."

Klaus simply glanced sideways at Rebekah as he took a long drink of the scotch in his hand. It burned all the way down, giving Klaus a filling of warmth that spread through his body. Rebekah had managed to drag him out to this god forsaken night club, he didn't go for himself or even his sister; he went to stop her insufferable whining. The club itself was nice enough; black leather couches, red walls with gold accents, every surface vibrated from the base of the music. There were two large bars, one on each side of the room, both made of Plexi glass; one glowed a dusky golden color and the other a vibrant blood red. Throughout the club there were small caged platforms with pulsating lights and half naked go-go dancers. Rebekah, Klaus, and Stefan were seated in the most exclusive VIP section available. Their waitress was a small petite sandy blonde with a pixie cut. After batting her eyelashes at Stefan a few times, Rebekah had cut her down to size with a few descriptive threats. The waitress then turned her attention to Klaus. Klaus, in turn, responded by pointedly ignoring her and her advances. She did nothing for him; he didn't even have the desire to kill her. They were at Evans, the most exclusive club in Arizona in the middle of June.

Rebekah slid closer to Klaus. "Brother," she said as she took Klaus's hand in her own. "I love you very much and I know things are hard but you will get past this. I'm not saying today or tomorrow, but one day you will live again. For now, try to have a good time and don't go on a killing spree. We were nearly outed in Rio."

Rebekah stood then, taking Stefan by the hand and leading him to the dance floor. As Rebekah passed, every man's head turned to follow her, regardless of their companion. Klaus smirked to himself, his sister may be an original vampire but she was still a woman, she reveled in the attention. After some time, Klaus grew tired and began to make his way around the club, studying the layout and looking for a snack… or a fight, whichever came first. He was lost in his thoughts when he turned the corner and ran into something or someone.

Her head was bent down, hands thrown up in. She raised her eyes to meet his. He paused, her green eyes pierced his own, she was a head shorter than him even in her black stilettos, tight skin clad jeans fit her hips snuggly; she wore a simple black shirt which crossed in the back, fitting to every curve of her torso. She had a head full of brunette hair, reaching past the middle of her back. Her black lashes fanned her cheeks and the smell of vanilla and mint filled Klaus's senses.

Klaus made all of these observations in a matter of seconds. She stood in front of him; he was momentarily frozen in place before the snapping of her fingers in front of his face snapped him out of his daze.

"Hello? Stop checking me out and apologize for running into me, dickhead."

Rage bubbled deep in Klaus's belly but he pushed it down, not wanting to cause a scene and have to listen to Rebekah's whining. "My apologies. Let me buy you another drink."

She paused, contemplating his offer, "Fine."

She turned on her heel, grasping his hand in her own and led the way to the bar. The bar was packed but she pushed her way between people. It only took a few moments for the bartender to notice them. Klaus was widely known in the groups of the most exclusive people in the United States. He was not surprised to see the bartender recognized him as he rushed over to take his order.

Klaus was shocked when the grinning bartender approached the small brunette, instead of him.

"Lynx, what's up?" The bartender leaned close to the girl, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Let me get a shot of Captain and a shot of Whiskey."

The bartender eyed Klaus before pouring the shots. Klaus paid, tipped generously, and replaced the wallet in his back pocket.

"I'm glad you tip or I would have had to punch you in the balls." She said as she handed Klaus his shot of whiskey and took the shot of Captain for herself. "Cheers." She touched the shot glass to the bar before throwing the amber liquid down her throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, love."

And before Klaus would react, she was making her way through the crowd, away from the bar and away from him.

Klaus returned to the VIP booth, Rebekah and Stefan had returned from the dance floor. They shared a look but neither commented on the girl.

Later on in the night, Rebekah literally dragged Klaus to the dance floor. She grabbed the first girl she saw who was attractive and led her to Klaus. Klaus being an experienced dancer followed the girl's hips with ease. A few songs passed and he was already bored with this endeavor. He began to search the crowd for the small brunette named Lynx. She had disappeared so quickly earlier, he didn't have a chance to talk to her more. He gave up on his search.

He turned his dance partner into him, kissing her full on the mouth before moving to her neck and drinking her blood. When she had had enough Klaus relinquished his hold, compelled her to forget and made his way home.

* * *

Klaus ventured out the next night on his own to Evans. He stayed a few hours brooding near the bar before he finally caved. He motioned for the bartender from the night before to come over to him.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"What do you know about Lynx?"

"Nothing. She comes in, parties and leaves." He began to brush Klaus off but Klaus grabbed his wrist looked into his eyes and compelled the man. "What do you know about Lynx? Who is she?" He spat forcefully.

"I don't know. She's a regular but that's it."

Klaus slowly made his way around the club, compelling all the staff to answer his questions. Everyone on staff knew her and had seen her around but no one knew anything else. Not even if Lynx was her real name. For the first time in 117 years Klaus felt something besides darkness, sadness, and void.

**He felt intrigued. **


	3. Game On

I do not own TVD or The Originals or any of the characters. I am simply a fan writing for fun.

Please review guys. I'm actually kind of disappointed more people aren't following or reviewing. :(

Thanks.

* * *

Rebekah was padding through the house with two fresh blood bags. She had helped Stefan overcome his ripper stage years ago. He could now feed on real blood with no problems. That was actually how they had ended up together. Stefan had tried to remain close to his brother and Elena after they left Mystic Falls but it was too stressful. He had a streak that was reminiscent of his 20's ripper stage. He had made his way from Florida to North Carolina when Rebekah had finally found him. She stopped him in the middle of a killing spree. It had taken her patience, understanding, and Klaus's strength to restrain Stefan and help him end the blood binge. This had happened when Klaus was still humane, when he had become a good person because of Caroline. It was after everyone had left Mystic Falls but before Caroline's death. The trio had a few years of relative happiness before Caroline's death. During that time Rebekah had become Stefan's anchor, just as Caroline was Klaus's light.

Rebekah continued to pad down the hall, pausing when she noticed Klaus's light was on in his study. Rebekah peeked through the crack in the doorway; she almost dropped the bags of blood. For the first time in 117 years, Klaus was painting a picture with a color other than black. Rebekah wasn't sure what it meant but she didn't dare interrupt him to find out.

* * *

The week progressed much of the same as it had for the past decade or so, until Friday finally came. Rebekah and Stefan were getting ready for another night out on the town. Rebekah began to climb the stairs to fetch Klaus, when he appeared before her.

"Uh Brother? We're going out and I insist you join us." She said, slightly confused.

"Fine. Let's get a bite before we do. Shall we?" Klaus responded, moving past her towards the kitchen.

Rebekah followed after, "Nik, you are going! I insist! I'm not having you dwell-"But Rebekah stopped when she realized Klaus had agreed to go with them. "Well…. Okay then. Well I'll just finish getting ready and we can leave then." She said, smoothing her shirt over her stomach.

* * *

Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan were seated in the most exclusive VIP section at Evans. They had a few groupies at their table. Klaus had already fed on one of the girls and now he was trying to find Lynx without being obvious as he scanned the crowd in the club. The he saw her standing near the bar taking a shot with a drink in her other hand. She had on gray stilettos and a lace gray dress, which had a gray slip underneath it. Klaus grabbed the nearest security guard, slipped him a $100 and told him to fetch Lynx. He used his vampire hearing to overhear the conversation.

"Hey Lynx." The security guard said as he reached Lynx.

"What's up Big D?"

"That high roller with the English accent wants you to come hang out with him."

Lynx looked past the security guard and to the table where Klaus was currently sitting and saw Klaus staring at her. For some reason she knew he could hear her even as he looked away.

"Did he send you over here to ask me?"

"Well… yeah." Replied Big D.

Klaus waited for her to become flushed or coy but instead she busted out laughing. Doubled over laughing! He couldn't believe his ears and Klaus's head shot up to make eye contact with Lynx. Lynx looked straight into his eyes, to the best of her ability from across the club, stifling another bat of laughter.

"Yeah… VIP doesn't impress me, considering I'm not a whore. And I like for my man to be a man enough to fetch me himself."

She turned away from Big D then, back to the bar where she slung back another shot.

By this time Big D had returned to report to Klaus what had transpired but Klaus simply held his hand up in response, stopping him. He was flabbergasted. He didn't know what do or how to handle Lynx. At least Caroline had reasons to hate him, to resist him, but this girl just did as she pleased. Maybe she knew who he was? How evil he was? But how? He had never had a human turn him down before. Rebekah was too caught up in dancing on the table to note the events, but Stefan was smirking gleefully. When Klaus shot daggers at him through his eyes, Stefan held up his hands defensively as if surrendering.

"Just enjoying the show." He commented before nodding in the direction of the bar.

Klaus looked towards the bar. Lynx was throwing back another shot. She then grabbed a tall athletically built man and led him to the dance floor. Klaus was watching with such intensity, he didn't look away when she caught him staring. She raised her eyebrows in response, her facial expression speaking for itself. If she was expecting Klaus to look away, she was mistaken. Instead, he smirked in return. The Lynx he thought to be guarded from men then turned to her dance partner, grasping him by the neck and lowering his face to hers. She kissed him with such ferocity, Klaus was sure this was her boyfriend. He gave up then, and decided to turn his attentions to the strawberry blonde in the booth. He spent the remainder of the evening switching from girl to girl. As Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah excited the club they came across a small crowd surrounding Lynx and her dance partner; they appeared to be arguing.

"Yeah, not happening. Shove off. I kissed you, I didn't marry you." She said.

"Whatever, you're just a whore." The guy responded to Lynx's retort.

"Really? Think so? I'm a whore and even you can't get me in the sack. Honestly, that says more about you then it does me babe."

The group of bystanders began laughing as the guy stalked away and Klaus couldn't help but smile.

Lynx was straddling her all flat black Ducati 996 as the trio passed by. She shook her hair out behind her before bringing it to her left shoulder and braiding it swiftly. She noticed Klaus then, they made eye contact and time froze. It was like a movie moment. Then she smirked and lifted the helmet to her head, before placing it, she looked pointedly at Klaus.

"Better luck next time, princess."

She grinned, winked, finished placing her helmet back on and sped away.

Two words flickered across Klaus's mind.

"**Game on."**


	4. Smirks

I do not own any characters, TVD, or The Originals. I am simply a fan writing for fun.

I'm disappointed in the lack of followers / reviews. Even if you don't like the story, please review. Let me know if it's my writing style or simply the content.

* * *

**Saturday **

It was at the last minute that Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah decided to go out to Evans. Klaus was surprised to see Lynx almost as soon as he entered. She didn't notice him but he noticed her. When the trio was out of earshot, Rebekah immediately started in on Klaus, bombarding him with questions as she had after the incident outside the club the previous night. Klaus insistently ignored her questions. They took their normal VIP booth and a few of Rebekah's new "friends" joined. A girl named Amy whose hair was in long wavy locks with glasses. There was Melissa who was slightly bigger with short brown hair, and Keith he was small, young, with a shaved head. They were conversing amongst themselves when Rebekah, who was sitting across from Klaus, looked past him to the bar.

"Seems your new friend really is a harlot, Nik."

Klaus turned to see Lynx climbing on the bar as Def Leopard's strip song "Pour some sugar on me" came blasting over the speakers. A few girls followed suit and joined Lynx. She certainly was a sight to see, black leather plants, black heeled boots, and a black vest which showed her mid-drift. A guy reached to grab her ass and she swatted his hand away. The bartender reached over the bar and said something to the man which the patron shrugged in response. When the song went off, Lynx made her way to the floor past the guy who attempted to grab her ass just moments ago.

As Lynx walked past, he reached out again and grabbed a handful of her ass. Klaus, not knowing or caring for the girl, remained seated. He was lucky he did or he would have missed the show. Lynx reached behind her, grasping the man's wrist. She turned to him twisting his wrist up at an unnatural angel and kicked his kneecap backwards. The man was on his knees, wailing in pain as she put him in an arm bar. Security approached then and Lynx let go. The bartender came out from behind the bar and explained the situation. Security scolded Lynx, to which she apologized and put forth her most angelic smile.

If Klaus hadn't seen it himself he would have never believed what had transpired. She wasn't supernatural but she wasn't normal. Klaus kept an eye on her after that; she was friendly, social, and even polite to most people but shied away from others without rhyme or reason.

Suit and tie came on and Rebekah squealed with delight. "I love this song!"

She then demanded everyone; Klaus included go to the dance floor. Klaus followed along to appease his sister. He was dancing with Amy when he spotted Lynx dancing with a new partner. He realized this may be his chance; she was hard to read but Klaus knew two things: she wouldn't be disrespected and she wasn't mindless. She wouldn't go for the guy who didn't try hard enough. He stepped away from Amy and made his way through the crowd to Lynx. He stopped in front of her and their eyes met, he held out his hand and she took it; leaving the guy she was dancing with standing alone.

Klaus pulled her into him until their bodies were flush. He knew she couldn't read his thoughts the other night so when their noses were almost touching, his breath hot against her lips, he whispered…

**"Game on, love."**

Klaus then received his first genuine smile from Lynx before she bit her lip to hide it and stared at the floor. When she smiled, she wasn't like an angel or the sunrise, she made him think of dusk; when the night is just beginning, its mystery, and there are so many options. Klaus then grasped her hands in his own and began to dance with her. He twirled her, dipping, spinning, and to his amazement she kept up.

* * *

After several songs, they took a break to down a few shots.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Niklaus, but most call me Klaus."

She paused, "Yeah about that, I'll probably just stick with princess." Lynx slid him her signature half smirk before downing another shot. "You already know my name, or so you think. I heard you'd been asking about me. Good luck with that by the way." She finished, her tone complacent as her gaze bored into his, challenging him.

"Your names not Lynx?" Klaus questioned. He had not heard any different or been corrected since he began asking about Lynx.

"Everyone calls me Lynx."

"You didn't answer my question." He replied curtly.

She smiled again, "Maybe you'll find out one day." She pushed away from the bar, heading to the dance floor, her arm linked in Klaus's.

They danced the rest of the night, neither saying much. The lights came on an hour or so later; Lynx reached up and kissed Klaus on the cheek. She made her way to the exit, leaving Klaus in her wake among the empty cups and bottles that littered the dance floor. He smirked to himself; she had made a habit of that.


	5. Shortcuts

I do not own TVD, The Originals, or any of the characters.

Please review, follow, favorite.

* * *

The week passed and Klaus still had no idea who Lynx was or anything about her. He was Klaus, the original hybrid; he had been tracking and manipulating people for over a thousand years! How was it that a human had evaded him for so long? He huffed as he sat in the chair in his study, his finger running lightly over his lips as he pondered. Resigning himself and his curiosity he decided to wait until Friday and go out to Evans, but she wasn't there. He went Saturday but again, she wasn't there. Klaus became restless as he searched the club for her small frame and full dark hair. A girl walked past him, smiling in his direction as he gazed lazily over her body; internally he rolled his eyes but on the outside he smiled at her wickedly. From there, he took the girl home from Evans. She was tall, curvaceous, raven haired, with violet streaks. She was one of the go-go dancers from the club. The night was as much as he could expect, they changed positions, she moaned his name, he found his release, and drank his fill of her blood before compelling her to forget and sending her home in a taxi. As Klaus walked back into the house, he hung his head. The sex was average, the night was average. Was he losing his touch? Had Lynx gotten under his skin already? It was strange for him to be at a loss like this. He felt his emotions creeping to the surface… instead of embracing them or letting them fuel his quest on finding out who Lynx was, he pushed them down. He cast them aside, she was nothing to him.

* * *

Klaus had taken a week off from clubbing after brushing Lynx off. One night, Rebekah suggested they go to another night club called Phoenix Flame. Although the name was not the best and kind of cliché, the club was beautifully decorated. As expected the club was painted in warm colors such as reds, oranges, and yellows. There was a large metal cut out Phoenix surrounded by flames hanging behind the bar. Naturally, the trio was escorted to the VIP room. Unlike the rest of the club, the VIP room was painted in white with red accents. The room was enclosed with glass and sound proof walls. It over looked the club, like a balcony; the music still played in the VIP room but it was low enough that people could converse easily.

A waitress brought him his drink. He had ordered their finest scotch on the rocks but when the liquid filled his mouth, he almost spit it out. It wasn't vervain or wolfs bane but it wasn't what he expected.

"Awww, poor princess. You don't like Captain?"

Klaus couldn't control the grin that spread across his face before he turned to the bar behind him.

"Lynx…" He said, making his way to the bar.

"Well it turns out you are a stalker after all." She smiled from behind her place at the bar.

Klaus could keep up the witty banter all night but her attention was taken away and she began to work the bar, making drinks effortlessly and Klaus returned to his spot at the window. He kept an ear available to listen to her conversations, hoping to learn more information. Most of what he heard was mindless drabble; every so often he'd hear her sigh under her breath at the stupidity of some of the male customers. One of the men who had attempted at wooing her all night had been at the bar for 20 minutes now and Klaus could tell from over hearing the conversation that Lynx was getting annoyed. He turned then, walking to the bar and stood waiting for a break in the drunken man's speech. After several moments, the man shut his mouth but before Klaus could slide in to the rescue, Lynx cut in.

"I would go to breakfast with you Adam, but I'll be breakfast with princess." She said, gesturing to Klaus before leaning over the bar and whispering in the man's ear. "Pity date you know." She finished as she winked at Klaus.

She was good; he had to give her that. Klaus returned to the group and at closing time made his way out of the club, not stopping to talk to Lynx.

* * *

The club closed at 2:30 am and it was 4 am now. The breakfast comment long forgotten as Lynx approached her bike, twirling her keys in hand mindlessly. She chuckled as she approached her bike. Klaus was leaned against it, his arms crossed carelessly, face expressionless as he waited for her. She slowed her walk as she came to stand in front of him, keeping several feet between them.

"You should see what happened to the last guy who leaned on my bike." A small half grin spreading on her face.

"One can imagine after the show you put on at Evans a few weeks ago." Klaus pointed out.

For once, it seemed he had caught her off balance and unprepared. She paused, slowing her walk. "Oh, you saw that?" She laughed lightly. "He deserved it." She said, her facial expression turning serious.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So what are our breakfast plans?" Klaus asked.

Lynx smiled lightly, "Oh that's what this is about. Yeah… I was just saying that, so that other guy would leave me alone. No hard feelings though. "She walked towards him, moving towards her bike.

"Well, I am a man of my word, a gentleman. May I escort you to breakfast?" He questioned, bowing low, and flourishing unnecessarily.

Lynx's lips curved into a tight lipped smile." Well, there's really no place to go that doesn't take forever and anywhere open this late sucks. Maybe some other time."

"I could cook you breakfast."

Klaus could see the fire dance behind Lynx's eyes before she laid her cards on the table. "Let's be honest. Guys take girls to breakfast to get sex. I'm not fucking you, so it's a moot point. Get off my bike before I move you off my bike; run along and find a slut bucket you can manipulate into your bed because I'm not the one." He couldn't believe how blunt she was, most ladies were coy or polite but she seemed to cut straight to the chase. Her resistance vaguely reminded him of Caroline, but Lynx was not as polished as Caroline.

He held up his hands surrendering… "No strings. No sex. Also, remember I have a sister of my own… who lives with me. I wouldn't treat you like that. Take a chance, live a little." His signature smirks making the corners of his eyes crinkle as he tried to penetrate Lynx's armor.

Klaus had lived so dangerously for so long and then shut it out for so long, that his own words sounded foreign to him. To him life was constant chaos, planning, war cries, and death; there was nothing else.

Lynx hesitated before finally throwing her hands in the air, "What the hell, might as well."

"Follow me."

"Just give me the address in case we get separated." So Klaus gave her the address. Lynx turned and straddled her bike, "Race you." She slammed her helmet on and took off.

Klaus was not one to take second place; he had given Lynx enough space and kept his temper in control long enough. He abandoned his black SUV and ran on foot. He had just enough time to relax on the door frame of the house before the bike's headlight came into view. She pulled to a stop, her helmet pointed in Klaus's direction. She parked her bike, removed her helmet, and made her way to Klaus.

"No fucking way." She said in disbelief.

Klaus only smirked, pushing off the door frame, and heading into the house. Klaus made his way to the kitchen with Lynx on his heels.

"How did you beat me?"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"What?" Lynx questioned, clearly confused.

"Breakfast." He motioned to the fridge, as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"No. Now answer me, how did you beat me?" Lynx rounded the counter, going toe to toe with Klaus. "Don't ignore me."

Klaus turned to her then, the air between them tensed. It was thick with a blizzard of emotions that radiated off each of them; lust, hate, curiosity, and chemistry. "Short cut." He said as he moved past her, pushing away his urges.

"I know all the shortcuts. You're bullshitting."

Silence filled the space between them as Klaus moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"So what do you like to do? What are your interests?" Klaus finally questioned, dropping the previous subject.

Lynx eyed him skeptically, debating on whether or not to continue arguing but eventually deciding against it. "This and that, I guess." She responded.

"You're not very revealing."

"Maybe you don't ask good questions." Lynx shot back.

"I think you just like to be difficult." Klaus eyed her as she sat at the bar and watched him cook.

"I love to read and I love music."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What about art?"

"Not really my thing. I mean, things can be pretty or not but I don't see all the deep meaning in it." Lynx continued, "So, you like art and paintings then? Well, actually you're a painter." She stated more than questioned.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in response, "What makes you say that?"

"I can read people, their body language; I pick up on different language, context, and things like that."

Klaus raised his eyebrows in response.

"I have masters in Psychology but really it's kind of innate to me."

"Yeah but how did you know about me? What were my tells?" Klaus asked.

"Shortcut." Lynx said as she winked at Klaus.

Rather than get into that conversation again, Klaus dropped the matter at hand and served breakfast. They ate their breakfast, neither saying much.

Once finished Klaus said, "You can go have a seat on the couch; I'll be there in a few moments." He turned to do the dishes.

When Klaus was finished the dishes he made his way to the living room, only to find Lynx asleep on the couch. Instead of waking her, he placed a quilt over her and went to his own room.

* * *

When Klaus awoke the next morning, he went downstairs only to find Lynx gone. She left without a trace. As he began to fold the quilt a small piece of paper fell out with a series of numbers and a time scribbled on it. Klaus recognized it for what it was but most wouldn't. It was the location of a place written in latitude, longitude, and military time. By his calculations the location was 30 minutes away and at 11pm, it was only 8 am; he shrugged, he had plenty of time before he made his surprise appearance.


	6. Interrupted moments

**I do not own TVD, The Originals, or any of the characters. I am simply a fan writing for fun.**

**The story is beginning to pick up. I know some people may struggle because it's taking a while but Lynx is human, she doesn't know Klaus. She's also guarded so that's why their relationship is taking so long.**

**Again, the likeness between Lynx and Camille is purely coincidental.**

**PLEASE... Review.**

* * *

At 10:30 pm, Klaus made his way to the coordinates. He passed a lot of crowded areas, the streets lined with cars, quiet neighborhoods until eventually he began to enter a less crowded area of Phoenix. The houses became scare until he was on a lone road leading out into deserted plains. In the middle of nowhere, hiding behind a hill stood a building; an abandoned warehouse, with a variety of vehicles surrounding it. Klaus pulled his black SUV to stop and exited the car, making his way to the building. Once close to the entrance Klaus spotted Lynx's black bike. He made his way inside, people scattered the area; he could smell the alcohol, the weed, the sweat, the blood, and the arousal. People were chattering happily, taking bets, and discussing the upcoming fight. In the center of the crowded building was a standalone cage; two men were fighting until one was eventually knocked out and the fight ended. Klaus barely let his eyes linger on the cage as he continued to search the crowd for Lynx.

"Alright, alright, settle down." The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers. "Out next fights a big one! The one you've all been waiting for! The undefeated Bashing Brittany and the infamous Lynx."

As the announcer finished his sentence, Klaus's head snapped up to look at the cage. There was a girl in a sports bra and jeans who was easily 5'10 with short cut blonde hair. She was built wider than Klaus. Then there was Lynx, her hair braided to the side, tank top, and jeans. Klaus knew from years of experience that size didn't matter when fighting but these girls weren't supernatural; size would matter and Lynx was the runt.

The girls danced around taking a few test shots, both missing. Lynx was quicker than Brittany but Brittany was stronger. Lynx landed a couple body shots and danced away from the girl; her feet agile and quick. Then the girl came at Lynx, Lynx dodged, but the girl got a few hits and Lynx slowed leaving her body vulnerable for more attacks. The girl seized the opportunity and hit Lynx in the face before dancing away triumphantly, bouncing on her feet. Lynx looked down and Klaus thought she was about to give up when she spit out a mouthful of blood. She looked up then, her eyes transfixed on the other girl before an evil sideways smile appeared on her face. It reminded Klaus of the first time he had seen a performance and Mr. Hyde; the actor's facial changes had been so abrupt it had sent a chill down Klaus's spine, just as Lynx had done.

Lynx went after the girl then, sweeping her feet from underneath her. The girl fell to the concrete floor, her back landing with a thud as her head bounced off the floor. Lynx then straddled her torso quickly, placing her knees on the girls arms while she punched her in the face until the girls face was unrecognizable. It looked like a puddle of blood, a gashing wound. Lynx stepped off the girl, wiping her bloodied hands on the girl's shirt before stomping on her rib cage. The girl rolled over in pain, a moan escaping her lips, as Lynx looked on without remorse, never wavering. Lynx left the cage and walked towards the announcer who pulled her into a hug while simultaneously placing an envelope in her back pocket. Klaus could see because of his supernatural skills but it would've been too dark for anyone else.

"If you keep ending the fights so quick, I can't book you anymore." He whispered in her ear.

"I tried, I really did but that bitch hit me in the face and made me bleed. What did you expect?"

Lynx threw the announcer a smirk and exited the building.

Klaus followed "Well, that was insightful." He called after her.

She continued to walk without breaking her pace, "Stalker."

"Where are you going now?"

"I need to wash this blood off of me, and then I need to whine down."

"Evans?" He smiled at her.

She pursed her lips before straddling her bike, slightly smiled, then placed her helmet on her head before speeding off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

Klaus was waiting outside of Evans when Lynx arrived. He pushed off his SUV, walking towards her. She had changed clothes and showered, as always she smelled of vanilla and mint. The scent filled his senses as he drank in the sight of her; she wore a simple red top with tight shorts and small wedged red shoes. He opened the door for Lynx and to his surprise she said thank you.

They danced and drank throughout the night; finally Lynx let herself relax around him. The comfort between them didn't take away from her sassy attitude, stream of profanities, or her hostility. She was simply more open with him; she spoke to him as if she knew him instead of brushing off his every advance. Around 1 am, Lynx suggested they go back to his place so Klaus could cook her breakfast. He smiled at her under cutting way of controlling him, motioning towards the exit for her to lead the way.

* * *

He cooked them breakfast again and after they ate he abandoned the dishes. He had not forgotten how Lynx had fallen asleep and then disappeared before he had the chance to spend time with her in a more relaxed setting. He followed Lynx as she nosed around the house; she came across his study pushing the door open slowly. The study was filled wall to wall with forgotten paintings and supplies. Lynx looked around the study, taking in the different paintings but never commenting. Klaus stood behind her, watching her face intently as she looked at every surface of the room. She turned around, their bodies suddenly close enough he could feel the heat radiate off her skin. They weren't touching but their eyes were locked in an unbreakable hold, her breath caught in her throat. The air between them was electric, pulsating with intensity, thick and hot. Klaus thought of how Lynx's lips would feel against his, he inched closer to her face. His lips were almost touching hers then they heard the front door open and shut loudly; the moment broken.

Lynx broke eye contact first, moving away from Klaus past him as she exited the room and headed for the door. Klaus followed closely behind, mentally cursing for the interruption. Whoever had broken the moment would pay dearly. As they came down the stairs Klaus's frown lines deepened. To his displeasure, Stefan, Rebekah, Elena, and Damon were standing just inside the living room watching as Klaus and Lynx descended the stairs.

"Hope we're not interrupting dinner." Damon smiled knowingly.

Every vampire in the room could hear Lynx's heartbeat.

Lynx looked at Klaus and Damon strangely, not catching the meaning behind Damon's comment.

"Shut it Damon before I shut it for you." Klaus replied stiffly.

Lynx could pick up on the tension and decided to make an early exit. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up." She said as she headed towards the door, pausing in front to let Klaus open the front door for her.

"I'll walk you to your bike." He said as he followed her out.

Klaus returned to the house to find the Salvatore brothers, Rebekah, and the doppelganger seated in the living room.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" His tone held his anger as he asked Damon and Elena.

"We're here to see Stefan. Damon and he are brothers." Elena said shortly.

Damon interrupted Elena, "But enough about us. The original hybrid with a human? Blondie's gone and you're finally back in the game?"

Klaus vamped to Damon, grabbing him by the throat and flinging him across the room. He broke a piece of wood off a nearby table and threw it effectively into Damon's chest, just missing his heart.

"STOP! NIK!" Rebekah screamed.

"Damon. Do not confuse my friendship with your brother to extend to you."

And with that, Klaus left the room making a beeline for his study.


	7. Bite me

**I do not own TVD, The Originals, or any of the characters other than my OC. **

**Finally, we have some Klaus / Lynx time! **

**Please review!**

* * *

The next day around 5 o'clock, Klaus was lounging in his study, reading a book in his native language when he heard Lynx's bike round the corner. He waited until she rang the doorbell, heading downstairs at a human pace. To his displeasure, Rebekah beat him to the door and invited Lynx in. The night before Klaus had told himself he'd stay away from her and refrain from seeking her out. The last thing he wanted in his life was another weakness, another chance for heartbreak.

"This is uncharacteristic of you Lynx." He said as she stepped further into the living room.

"Yeah, well, I had some free time and I was bored. I thought I'd save you the trouble of tracking me down today." She replied lightly, smiling at him for a brief moment.

Rebekah, who had been standing to the side, smirked quietly before turning to the leave the room.

"Shut it, Bekah." Klaus grumbled.

"I like this one Nik, don't fuck it up." She called behind her.

And Rebekah was gone leaving Klaus and Lynx standing alone in the main living room of the house. As they made their way the couches, the room was filled with an awkward silence. Luckily, Lynx notices the table to the side with a chess board.

"Do you play?" She asked nodding to the chess board.

"A bit."

"Let's play."

Klaus had beat Lynx several times and she had won once because Klaus had been focused on the curve of her neck and the top of her chest. Every so often a small gust of wind would send her vanilla and mint fragrance into his senses. He would watch the pulse of her heart in her throat during their more lengthy pauses of the game, wondering what she would taste like as her tongue darted out between her lips wetting them quickly. Things between them were tense, Klaus had thought it was the alcohol that had caused it before but now they were both sober and the intensity still remained in the air. They had just finished a game when Rebekah descended the stairs with Elena following close behind.

"We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Rebekah, Nik's sister. This is Elena, our sister in law. Anyways, we're going to get a pedicure and manicure before we go out tonight. Would you like to join?" Rebekah questioned Lynx.

Klaus knew his sister was trying to pry into his business so he answered for Lynx, "Thanks sister but we're a little occupied." He hinted.

"Actually, I'd love to go." Lynx cut in. She smiled at Klaus; if he had wanted her to stay he should have kept his mouth shut. Deciding what Lynx would and would not be doing would only cause him problems.

* * *

During the ride to the nail salon, the girls made small talk. Mostly covering the drama between Stefan, Damon, and Elena. As they were getting their feet done Rebekah began to question Lynx.

"When did you and my brother start dating?"

"We're not, we're just friends." Lynx replied smoothly.

Rebekah snorted in disbelief.

"Maybe he's not over Caroline, Rebekah. Maybe they are friends. I mean her death was tragic and it really took a toll on all of us." Elena interjected.

Rebekah stole a glance at Lynx; she was reading the magazine in her lap, looking uninterested in the information about Klaus's possible ex who died a tragic death. Rebekah wanted Klaus happy and to have someone but not just anyone, they had to be the right person because her brother had a lot of baggage. Still Lynx continued to look at her magazine, not commenting on the information about Caroline.

"Lynx, you're not interested in Caroline or who she was to Klaus?" Rebekah questioned.

She looked up from her magazine then, "Not really." She responded with a shrug.

"Why not? Don't you like my brother or are you leading him on?" The anger bubbled in Rebekah's heart for her brother's well being. She had her differences with Nik but she loved him dearly.

"Yeah, I like your bother. I wouldn't have shown up today if I didn't. I just don't care about his past."

"Why not? What if he was a drug lord? What if he was a murderer?" The pitch in Elena's voice rose with every syllable.

"Honestly?" Lynx questioned. "That's in his past. That's a part I wasn't around for and I mean, it all depends. The only truly innocent people in the world are children; so as long as he's not killing them." She shrugged.  
"… and he's not a drug lord. He's too refined." She explained, turning back to her magazine.

Elena and Rebekah continued to stare at her and motioned for her to continue.

Lynx laid her magazine down once more, "I don't know." She paused. "It would all depend. I just believe that the past is the past. I'm more concerned with who he is now. And everything in his past made him who he is today, so if I hate his past how could I like him now?"

Rebekah was astounded and Elena was frustrated. She huffed loudly in response to Lynx's speech.

"I don't know what the dramatics are for. It's just how I look at things, plus I can tell that your Damon guy has a pretty shift past himself." Lynx said as she returned to the magazine in her lap.

Elena sat with her jaw dropped and Rebekah wore a brilliant smile. She couldn't wait to tell Klaus.

That night, dinner went relatively smoothly. The group made small talk before heading to a new club called Heaven. As expected the line was long, so naturally they went to cut. Klaus could pay or compel, it didn't matter to him but before Klaus could act, Lynx slid up to the security guard and grabbed his ass! Stefan and Damon laughed, Elena was shocked, and Rebekah was waiting for Klaus to react.

"Manny." She said as she embraced him.

"What's up Lynx?"

"Just getting ready to check out the new spot."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "Who says?"

"I say or I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, sweetheart." She said before flashing him a sweet smile as he began to lift the rope.

As Klaus passed under the rope he eyed the security guard closely and the security guard looked at him skeptically. It was obvious the security guard liked Lynx but Klaus was almost certain the feeling was not mutual. However, this did not stop the jealousy from spurting up a brief moment. After all, Klaus was the alpha male regardless of the circumstances.

Heaven was a steal gray color, the ceiling draped to look like clouds, in the walls there were cut outs covered by fogged plexi glass where dancers danced and the crowds could still see their silhouettes. The group got a VIP booth and ordered a couple bottles of bourbon. They talked, joked, danced, and made fun of other various people in the club.

At closing time, they began to exit when suddenly a squeal erupted from Lynx. A man who was wide, easily 250 lbs. of muscle, 6'6, scooped her up into his arms.

"Lynx! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her, completely ignoring the rest of the group. He spun her, drinking in the look of her body in her small black dress which didn't leave much to the imagination. "You look great."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, you look the same." She said cheekily, grinning at him broadly.

"We need to hang out sometime, it's been too long." His voice grew deeper and softer with each word. His muscles tightened and he licked his lips slightly.

"I bet so. Anyways, I got to run." She winked before joining the rest of the group.

Lynx didn't see the anger that flashed in Klaus's eyes or the way Rebekah had placed a hand on his shoulder as a means of restraint. The ride back to Klaus's was quiet and short. When they arrived Lynx began to make her goodbyes and headed to her bike, only to be thrown over Klaus's shoulder which made her burst into a fit of giggles and protests.

"Love, you're a bit drunk and I will not allow you to drive in your condition." He entered the house, carrying her up the stairs to his room as she pounded on his back for him to put her down. He placed her on the ground once he was inside his room.

"I'm fine, really. I'm a grown ass woman. I know when I've had enough and I am not drunk. I am perfectly capable of driving." She protested.

"Then how have I managed to take away your keys and hide them without your knowledge?" He smirked.

Lynx quickly ran her hands over her body searching for her keys. She sat on the bed in a huff biting her lip quizzically while thinking. Klaus smiled in response, waiting patiently rocking on the hell of his feet, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Maybe, you're right. Maybe I am drunk." She said as she pushed off the bed and made her way to him. Once within arms distance she reached out grasping his shirt and pulled him to her. She met his lips and what started as a small peck led to a forceful, passionate kiss as their tongues went into each other's mouth, losing their selves in the kiss. Lynx broke away abruptly, her lips puffy and pink from the kiss, and a small smile spread on her face.

Then she raised her keys and jingled them, "I win." She smiled gleefully at successfully stealing the keys from Klaus's pocket. "So how drunk are you is really the question?"

Klaus snatched the keys from her hand and tore through the house before she could react. By the time Lynx stepped into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind her; Klaus was walking slowly and carefree towards her. He reached past her and opened the door, stepping forward forcing her back into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. They stood staring into each other's eyes for several minutes as the air grew thick and tense.

She reached past him, placing her hand on the wall beside his head. "You win." And then she flicked off the light switch.

The kiss started ferociously, all tongues and teeth. It was as if they would get lost in each other. She knotted her hands in his hair and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them to the bed. He dropped her on the bed, removing his own shirt hastily as she removed her dress. They shared chaste passionate kisses as they removed the remainder of their clothes.

Lynx sat up but he pushed her back onto the bed, trailing kisses down the front of her body in the darkness, stopping at the top of her thighs. She whined in anticipation and pushed his head down further. She could feel his smile on his face before he began his assault on her core. He licked and sucked on her clit only stopping briefly to wipe the juices from his face before returning. Her back bowed, her hips lifting in the air, her hands searched for anything to grasp as she settled for the sheets, balling them up in her hands. Her breathing grew haggard as she moaned out in pleasure, his name filling the room. As he finished his assault on her core, her body quaked. She grabbed him by the neck, pulling him to her. She kissed him moving to his jaw and throat, nipping his collar bone. She moved her hands to his hips and lifted her legs, guiding him to her. He entered her slowly at an agonizing pace, her body ached in pleasure.

"Holy fuck." She breathed. Then they were kissing, rolling, pulling, pushing, as he pumped in and out of her. He played with her clit as he changed his motion, earning him another orgasm as her body bowed beneath his. As he slowed her body began to buck once more, "bite me" she breathed as she tilted her head to the side. Klaus stopped, shocked, staring at her through the darkness. "Just do it. It turns me on. I mean don't draw blood or anything, Jesus! Just a little pain." She explained. He returned to his motions as their tongues met again, her hands knotted in his curls. As she began to buck again, he lowered himself filling her as she made a soft moan; he bit her neck hard but with blunt teeth so she wouldn't bleed. She began to collapse around him, her warm juices drowning his member. Her walls clamped down on him, bringing his release much sooner than he would have liked. He resisted the urge to bite her; to drain every last drop of blood from her body, as he finished she pulled him down to her and kissed him softly before rolling over to her side and falling asleep. Soon the night claimed Klaus as well.


End file.
